Among the bubbles
by Redmaui
Summary: Harry walks in on Hermione taking a bath
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing:HG/HP

Hermione Granger slid lower into the bubble-filled tub at Number 12. The smell of sage tickled her nostrils. She sighed softly into the bubbles. Hermione was thankful for little quiet moments like this.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she dropped the top-half of her body into the warm water.

Harry Potter raced upstairs to the washroom. Knocking quickly, he pressed his ear to the door. Silence. Gripping the doorknob, Harry pushed the door open and stepped inside. He noticed the tub was full of wonderfully smelling fragrance. 'Maybe Hermione taking a bath before dinner.' Harry thought. Turning to the sink, he stuck his hand under the running water and began washing his hands for dinner.

Coming up for air, Hermione spit out some water and wiped her wet, soapy curls out of her eyes. She noticed someone standing at the sink, with his back turned.

"HARRY" Hermione cried

Harry spun around to face the tub.

"HERMIONE" he bellowed. His gaze dropped from her eyes to her supple breasts, which were covered with foamy water. "I'm sorry. Sorry." His face was burning uncontrollably.

Slapping her arms over her naked breasts, she shirked "Don't you know how to knock?"

Tearing his eyes away from her wet body, Harry stared down at the floor. "I d..did knock. You didn't answer"

Hermione growled. "Get out, Harry" She splashed him with her bathwater. Harry dodged the water and stumbled out the door.

"Close the bloody door" Hermione shouted. Seconds later, the door magically shut.

Harry threw himself into the kitchen and into a chair opposite of his godfather, Sirius Black.

"Where is the fire, Harry?" Remus Lupin turned away from the stove, where he was preparing dinner.

"Sorry. Just excited I guess" he lied.

Sirius chuckled to himself. "Harry, you lie as well as your father did. Abysmal."

The red in Harry's face returned. "I..um.."

"What were you and the lovely Hermione yelling about?" Moony asked, placing a pot of stew on the table. He sat towards the end of the table.

"I..um accidentally walked in on her while she was in the bathtub."

Sirius and Remus began to chuckle.

"It's not funny. I knocked but she didn't hear me. So, I went in. And I saw her.."

"You saw what?" Sirius smiled widely.

"Sirius!" Lupin reprimanded his old friend. Sirius offered an apology

"I saw her" Harry firmly stated, digging into the stew.

Hermione then bounded into the kitchen and took her usual seat. She quickly glanced at Harry, who looked away from her.

"Good evening Hermione" Remus greeted his former student.

"Evening Remus" She helped herself to hot, steamy stew.

"Evening, 'Mione" Sirius welcomed her

"Hello, Sirius" Hermione spooned a helping of stew into her mouth.

"Do you have a nice bath?" Sirius asked, trying to hide his smile.

"It was…" Hermione caught the twinkle in his eye. "Wait.." Dropping her spoon into her bowl, she twisted her head towards Harry. "You told them, didn't you?"

Before Harry had time to answer, She jumped up from her chair and stomped out of the room; leaving her dinner sitting on the table.

"Thanks, guys" Harry grumbled.

TBC >> >> 


	2. Chapter 2

"This is horrible. She won't even look at me" Harry pushed his uneaten stew out in front of him. "I shouldn't have told you guys"

Remus lowered his eyes down to his bowl. "Harry, listen to me. It was an accident. Hermione will get over this."

"She will, Harry" Sirius offered a gently shake of Harry's shoulders. "Besides, we needed a laugh. The house is too quiet with the Weasleys gone."

Harry smirked.

Sirius polished off the rest of his bowl, and deposited the bowl in the sink. Reaching for a glass, he poured himself a small dose of firewhiskey. "Moony?" He lifted the bottle up.

"Thank you, my friend" Lupin exclaimed. Seconds later, Sirius placed a glass in front of his old school friend.

"Harry, I have to know something. And I'm not prying or anything. Including Hermione, how many naked witches have you seen?"

"Padfoot?!" Lupin cried out, nearly dropping his glass.

"What? I'm curious. Don't give that look. I'm getting to know my godson."

Harry played with the strings of his hooded sweatshirt, turning red. "Well, I..I only saw a couple. But, they were all in magazines that Fred and George had."

Sirius chortled into his drink. "Harry, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's prefect natural to be curious about the female body at your age"

Draining the last of his drink, Remus laughed out-loud. "Sirius, you would know about being curious about females."

Sirius smiled. "I'm just a growing boy with active glands. Gods, how many nights did we spend Moony, ogling barely covered muggle girls in our dorm, at night?"

Harry smiled and began to feel relaxed.

"Me! It was you and James, might I add, who did the ogling. I just took quick glances." Lupin hooted.

"What are laughing dogs happy about?" Nymphadora Tonks walked into the large kitchen and dropped items on the table. Smoothing down her wild pink spikes, she smiled at the boys.

"Nothing. Just boy talk" Sirius answered quickly.

"Hffff" Tonks scrunched her nose. Looking around, she noticed someone missing. "Where's Hermione?"

"Upstairs" Harry's cheeks began to burn again.

Dhdhdhdhdhdhdhddddddddddddddddddddhdhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Tonks found Hermione lying on her bed, on her stomach, kicking her feet, with a pile of chocolate in front of her.

"Wotcher Hermione" She greeted the young girl. "What's wrong?"

Hermione lowered the piece of chocolate that was headed for her open mouth. "Hi Tonks. What makes you think something's wrong?"

Tonks flopped herself down, joining Hermione on the bed. "Well, you're not reading, for one. Two, you are wolfing down chocolate like there was no tomorrow. Come on, silly girl, spill your woes."

Unwrapping another piece of chocolate; a hazelnut one; Hermione popped the sweet treat in her mouth before answering.

"arry saw e naked in the bwathtub." She answered with her mouth-full.

"One more time. Without the melted chocolate in your mouth" Tonks giggled.

Hermione swallowed the chocolate quickly. "Harry saw me naked in the bathtub." Her cheeks began to flush red.

"Are you serious? What do you do?" Tonks grabbed a piece of the chocolate.

"It was accident. He walked in on me. I screamed for him to get out. But that's not the worst part. Harry told Sirius and Remus about it. I feel so humiliated"

Tonks wrapped her arms around the poor girl. "What did he see? Did he see _everything?"_

"No, he just saw my breasts. But still, he could stop staring at them."

Tonks giggled. "Hermione, Harry is a guy. Of course he's gonna stare. Don't beat yourself. I'm sure Harry is feeling ashamed too"

"Thanks Tonks. I feel better." Hermione jumped off the bed and started collected the pieces of chocolate.

"I know a way to get back at him." A sly smile moved across Tonks's face.

"How?"

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

'_Since Harry saw your breasts, I think it's only fair that you get to see Harry's….thing"_

'It is only fair' Hermione thought back on Tonks's conversation with her moments ago.

" 'Mione! I think I just saw Harry head for the shower" Tonks came scurrying into her room.

"Tonks, I don't know about this" Hermione fidgeted on her bed.

"Come on, Tit for Tat. You have a right to see his stuff. He saw yours." Tonks pleaded with her eyes at the young girl.

"I can't, Tonks" Hermione raised herself off her bed and began pacing the room.

Tonks wiggled her nose, elongated her lips, and grow make-shift feathers out the top of her head. She began clucking like a chicken.

"I'M NOT A CHICKEN" Hermione screeched. "Fine" Storming out of her room, she made her way to the bathroom.

The big oak door was closed. Faintly, she heard the shower running. Trying the doorknob, Hermione found the door locked. Whispering a spell, the door opened quietly. She inhaled steam stepping inside. Closing her eyes, she reached out for the graying shower curtain. Gripping the fabric, Hermione promptly threw the curtain back and reviled the person inside the shower.

Opening her eyes, her little hands flew up to her mouth and stared at the occupant of the shower.

"HERMIONE, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?"

TBC hehehehe. Leave you guys hanging


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank for guys for the reviews. Keep 'em coming. Please no flames. Yes, the fic is loosely based on the 'Friends' episode 'The One with the Boobies'. Which I think is a great title!!!. No, I don't own Friends either.

Water droplets fell from his hair on to his muscular shoulders. He wrapped the shower curtain around him, hiding his naked manhood from Hermione view.

Hermione turned quickly to face the wall behind her. "REMUS! I'm sooooo sorry. Bloody hell." she spoke into her cupped hands. "I thought you were Harry"

"Harry? What are earth you possessed you to believe I was Harry?" Remus clutched the flimsy piece of fabric.

"I..I.I was given _false_ information. I only wanted to embarrass Harry. You know like he did to me. I mean. It was all Tonks's idea" Hermione stumbled over her words.

Remus sighed. Bending over the tub, he reached for his towel that was perched on the sink. "I think this game..could you hand me that towel?..thank you..has gone far enough."

With the towel firmly in place, he stepped out of the tub. "You can turn around" Hermione twisted her body around to face him. She offered him a small smile. Her eyes wandered over his face. His wet sandy locks hung limp in his grey eyes. Letting her eyes drift down, she saw the deep scars on his arms and chest. For a man being fifteen years older, Remus was not that bad looking.

"Hermione?"

"Huh?"

"Eyes up here" Remus gestured to his eyes.

"Sorry" Hermione flushed scarlet. Dashing out the door, she ran to the comfort of her bedroom.

Quickly closing her bedroom door, she was greeted by a heart shaped face.

"How did it go?" Tonks rubbed her hands greedily together.

"You!" Hermione raised her finger, pointing at the young auror. "It wasn't Harry in the shower. It's was Remus"

Tonks's hands shoot to her lips. Hermione saw the corners of Tonks mouth edge upwards in a smile, behind her hands. " I'm sorry" she said, between fits of giggles.

"What are you laughing about?" Hermione flopped on her bed, sending her beloved books to the floor.

"This whole situation is funny. Come on, Hermione. All of us needed a good laugh"

"Well, thanks everybody for laugh at my expense" she said, bitterly into the bed's comforter.

Tonks pouted and kneeled in front of her. "I'm laughing at the situation; not you"

Raising her head off the bed, Hermione looked past Tonks's shoulder and caught sight of a figure in the doorway. Harry cleared his throat and walked into the room.

"Hey Tonks. Could I have a word with Hermione? Alone?"

"Sure" She gave a little wave, a wink and exited the room. Harry stood looking down at Hermione raised eyebrow.

Ghghghghghghhghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghgh

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione propped her head on her elbow. Stepping closer to the bed, Harry climbed on her bed. Her eyes widened as Harry's face came dangerously close to hers.

"I want to say I'm sorry for walked in on you" he whispered.

"It's okay, Harry. I overacted." Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

Inching closer to her, he whispered "You're are so beautiful"

Hermione released the breath she was holding. "What?"

Harry lifted his head up. "Sorry, I was talking to your breasts, Hermione" He grinned.

Anger bubbled up in her. Quickly grabbing her wand, she shot a hex at him; that sent him flying in the other wall.

"Ouch" Harry rubbed the back of his head, climbing from the floor. "I was only joking."

Hermione still had her wand out, unconvinced. "It wasn't funny"

He smiled sheepishly at her. "All joking aside. You really are beautiful, 'Mione." With that, he strolled out the door; leaving a very confused Hermione still holding her wand.

THE END!!!


End file.
